Project Summary The primary goal of this unique training program is to equip postdoctoral fellows with the research skills, resources, and career opportunities necessary for their development into independent clinical scientists producing mental health research that will have a sustained influence on the traumatic stress field. The NIMH T32 Traumatic Stress Research Program, housed in the National Crime Victims Research and Treatment Center (NCVC) at MUSC, has trained postdoctoral fellows in state-of-the-art scientific methods in basic and translational traumatic stress research?in both child and adult populations?for the past 29 years. This application proposes 5 years continuation (Years 31 through 35) of this program, in which support is sought for five postdoctoral positions of two-year duration. Through mentorship and training with a large number of talented and prolific faculty who have made a career commitment to traumatic stress-related mental health research and its associated sequelae, the objectives of the program are to develop competence in several areas, such as: (1) sampling methods and data collection modes; (2) familiarity in the measurement and integration of neural, psychophysiological, and genetic units of analysis; (3) foundational skills in working with `big data'; (4) evaluation and dissemination of evidence-based interventions; (5) ethical and cultural issues in trauma research; and (6) translating findings to inform public policy. Fellows will select specialized training in one of two tracks ? Epidemiology Risk and Resiliency (ERR) research or Treatment Development, Evaluation, and Dissemination (TED) research. Training will be outlined in each fellow's Individualized Development Plan and guided by the fellow's selection of a Primary Mentor in the area of traumatic stress and a Secondary Mentor from among other MUSC faculty and additional academic institutions. Secondary Mentors add great breadth to training opportunities through their complementary expertise in areas of translational or clinical science spanning: addiction, brain stimulation, neuroimaging, genetics, dissemination and implementation science, minority health disparities, psychopharmacology, and HIV prevention. Fellows also will benefit from a full array of core, selective, and elective training options that include formal course work, workshops, training in the responsible conduct of research, disability training to enhance diversity, and retreats. The caliber of the training program is clearly reflected in the record of notable accomplishments and scientific contributions made by its previous fellows, both within the most recent 5-year funding period and over its 29-year duration: 100% of postdoctoral fellows who have completed training over the most recent renewal funding period and > 90% of trainees who have completed the Program in the past 15 years are employed in research positions. A primary strength of the training program is the innovative program of research among the NCVC and affiliated T32 faculty that includes a number of ongoing, federally-funded projects that address some of the most significant questions facing the traumatic stress field and that closely align with NIMH Research Strategic Priorities.